


Run With Me For A While

by GotTheSilver



Series: Nanny 'verse [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little timestamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With Me For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 3 months after they first get together.

Mike finished up loading the photos from the day onto his laptop and put it on the bedside table. Harvey was next to him reading a book and they were curled up in bed as the snow fell outside. They had put Juliet to bed a few hours earlier, she was exhausted after spending most of the afternoon running around in Central Park. Mike smiled as he thought about the look on Juliet's face when she'd managed to surprise Harvey with a snowball to the back. The look on Harvey's face when he'd turned around had been equally amusing.

“Hey, Harvey?”

“Yeah?” Harvey answered, distractedly.

“Uh. Did you know that you're still paying me for being Juliet's nanny?”

Harvey looked up from his book. “I didn't know. Is it a problem?”

“It's a little weird now, isn't it?”

“Well, technically you're still looking after Jules.”

“Yeah, but I'm not doing it to get paid, I'm doing it because she's family. It makes me feel a little weird.”

“So I'll stop paying you,” Harvey shrugged. “It's not like I don't make enough for both of us.”

“I guess.” Mike shifted, slumped into his pillow and sighed.

Harvey glanced over, marked his page with a bookmark and put his book down. He tapped Mike on the shoulder. “Hey. Talk to me.”

“I like my work, Harvey.”

“Okay.”

“So I don't want to give it up and be your house boy!”

Harvey laughed. “House boy? Really?”

“Harvey, you know what I mean. Juliet is at school most of the day now, and you don't actually come home that late, so what am I meant to do with my day? Join the other trophy wives and trawl down Fifth for hours?”

“You mean you don't want to make yourself pretty for me?” Harvey smirked. “Mike, I get it. Look at it this way, you don't need to make money, so what do you want to do?”

“I want to look after kids. It's what I'm good at, and I like it.”

“But you worked for a particular type of parents, right? Because you needed the money and they paid well.”

“So?”

“So how about you look after kids whose parents usually can't afford a nanny like you?”

“Huh. That's not a bad idea.”

“I do have my moments.”

“You do,” Mike smiled at him. “And I know you, so I know that you didn't come up with that out of nowhere. You've got someone in mind, don't you?”

“Maybe.”

“Harvey.”

“There might be a client I have in mind.”

“I thought your firm only had clients who could afford a nanny like me?”

“We do pro-bono work, as you well know.”

“You mean when Jessica forces you into doing it.”

“No that's – not all the time. Sometimes I volunteer.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“You don't believe me?” Harvey teased.

“I believe that sometimes you volunteer. When you need something from Jessica.”

“Are you done with your character assassination yet?”

Mike grinned. “Why? You got something better for me to be doing?”

A smile flashed across Harvey's face before he rolled over, holding himself up above Mike. “I might have a few ideas.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Harvey murmured as he lowered his head to kiss Mike softly.


End file.
